Veteran and Vampire
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Naruto, seorang mantan Tentara. Ia di hadang oleh seorang gadis yang mengatasnamakan dirinya Vampire. Ya Vampire penghisap darah. Tapi bakat Naruto yang terlalu hebat bisa mengalahkan Vampire itu. "Kau mau ikut aku atau mati disini?" / Warning: Inside! / Ficlet. Chapter 2 & 3 akan segera di up, Maaf, ada Lime
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: Naruto x Sakura**

 **Warning: OOC, MilitaryVeteran!Naruto, AU, Typo, Vampire!Sakura.**

* * *

 **Veteran and Vampire**

 **Enjoy it!**

Suara letusan pistol menggema di malam yang sunyi dan mencekam. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyimpan kembali pistolnya setelah ia mencurigai seseorang yang mengikutinya. Entah itu apa.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa itu, tapi..." Naruto langsung menghindari kesamping setelah ada yang menyerangnya dari belakang. "Hey, kau curang menyerangku dari belakang."

Suara tawa mulai terdengar di indra pendengaran Naruto. Ia langsung bersiap dengan pistol yang selalu di bawanya. "Aku selalu begitu jika bermain dengan seseorang. Jadi maklumi saja."

"Ah, aku bertemu Vampire ternyata. Perempuan lagi." Naruto berjalan pelan ke depan. Pistolnya masih di arahkan ke gadis itu. "Jadi, apa kau akan bermain saja denganku?"

"Ya, mungkkn bermain sebentar denganmu tidak buruk juga." Gadis Vampire itu langsung melesat ke arah Naruto, ia melepas sebuah pukulan tepat di wajah Naruto.

Tapi, pemuda lulusan militer itu dengan mudahnya mengelak pukulan Sakura. Naruto langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya terhadap kaki yang menjadi tumpuan Vampire tersebut. Sedikit seringai ia tampakkan, lalu Naruto menendang kaki kanan Vampire tersebut. Membuatnya jatuh terjerembab tepat di atas Naruto.

"Hoo, kau mencari kesempatan di dalam kesempitan, _Vampire-chan?"_

Wajah putih Vampire itu langsung memerah seperti buah _Strawberry._ Gadis itu tidak menyangka kalau lelaki yang menjadi Veteran perang itu bisa memiliki Strategi yang akan membuatnya malu.

"Ka-kau yang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, dasar manusia bodoh!"

Naruto menyeringai lalu melepas pelukannya terhadap Vampire itu. "Ya, ya kau dengan sifat _Tsundere-mu_ itu." Naruto lamgsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Ia kemudian memasang kuda-kuda seakan ingin bertarung. "Nah, apa kau bersiap untuk dibasmi?"

"Tidak!"

Naruto menyeringai saat dia mendengar pernyataan dari Gadis itu. "Ah, kau salah memilih ternyata." Naruto langsung menhentakkan kakinya keras di atas tanah, aura-aura dari dalam tubuhnya keluar mempengaruhi Gadis Vampire itu. "Digertak seperti itu saja sudah goyah, apalagi memburu manusia."

Gadis itu mendecih kesal dengan perkataan Naruto, ia kembali melesat dengan pukulannya. Namun, Naruto bisa membaca gerakan dari gadis itu, ia memggeser tubuhnya ke kanan untuk menghindari pukulan Vampire tersebut.

Sementara dirinya menyiapkan sebuah pukulan yang akan mengenai perut Vampire itu. "Giliranku." Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto memukul perut Vampire, tapi ia mengurangi intensitas aliran KI yang di keluarkannya.

Vampire tersebut terbatuk, ia menatap geram Naruto yang saat ini berdiri dengan santai.

"Salahmu sendiri memburu Manusia yang sangat ahli dalam pertarungan." Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati sang Vampire yang masih tersungkur. "Kalau dilihat, kamu cantik juga ya? Dan rambutmu... Apa namamu Sakura?" Pemuda itu kemudian membalikkan tubuh Sakura.

Gadis Vampire itu tertegun saat mendengar nama aslinya di sebut oleh Naruto. Ciri dari gadis itu memang sangat mencolok ketimbang Vampire lain. Hanya dia yang punya rambut berwarna merah muda seperti bunga Sakura.

"Jadi benar... Namamu Sakura? Aku akui, namamu memang indah." Naruto tersenyum tipis menatap Sakura. Tangannya pun mulai memegamgi dagu gadis itu. "Sayangnya kamu adalah Vampire. Kalau bukan, sudah pasti akan aku nikahi sekarang juga."

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah saat mendengar perkataan dari Naruto. Entah kenapa ia terpesona dengan wajah tampan Naruto, memang sih manusia dan Vampire tidak boleh bersatu, karena itu adalah hal tabu bagi mereka.

"Baiklah Sakura, kau mau ikut denganku atau mati disini?"

Sakura terlihat berpikir antara menerima atau menolak tawaran Naruto. Tapi yang namanya Harga Diri, selalu mengalahkan semuanya. "Aku memilih mati saja di tanganmu daripada mengikutimu."

Naruto menyeringai kejam saat mendengar permintaan Sakura. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah pisau perak, dan bersiap untuk menancapkan ujung tajam pisau tersebut di dada Sakura. Gadis itu sendiri hanya bisa menutup mata Emeraldnya.

Seringai Naruto berubah menjadi senyuman tulus. Ia kemudian mendekat ke wajah ayu Sakura, kemudian menyimpan kembali pisau miliknya. Salah satu tangannya mulai mengelus pipi putih pucat milik gadis itu. "Seharusnya, Vampire cantik sepertimu harus kujaga dari Vampire lain. Bukan membunuhmu." Pemuda itu kemudian mencium bibir tipis Sakura.

Gadis Vampire itu terbelalak saat merasakan sebuah benda lembek nan lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Ingin sekali dia menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun otaknya tidak merespon apapun, dia hanya bisa diam tidak bergerak, dan menikmati ciuman di antara mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto menarik wajahnya dan menatap wajah merah Sakura. "Kau cantik jika wajahmu memerah."

"Diam sialan!" gadis itu menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia ingin sekali menyembunyikan rona merah yang hinggap di wajahnya. "Ke-kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?"

"Bagaimana jika aku menjawab... Aku akan menikahimu sekarang juga?" Wajah Sakura semakin memerah saat mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan. "Oh, ya aku bukan manusia biasa..."

Mata Emerald Sakura langsung menatap tajam Naruto yang sekarang ini menyeringai khas... Rubah. Tunggu, jika Naruto bukan manusia biasa. "Ka-kau..."

"Naruto Uzumaki, seorang Kitsune yang menjadi Tentara Veteran. Aku sudah berumur ratusan tahun, dan sekarang sedang mencari pendamping untuk menjadi... Ratu di Istanaku." Ciri khas Kitsune mulai muncul di tubuh Naruto. "Maafkan aku... Tapi kau harus ikut untuk menjadi Ratu dan ibu dari anak-anakku."

"Tu-tunggu... Apa maksu—Kyaaaa! Turunkan bodoh!"

"Musim kawin Kitsune. Jangan mencoba kabur saat musim kawin nanti. " Naruto menyeringai saat melihat wajah Merah pekat mulik Sakura. "Sekiranya kamu harus bersiap untuk menjadi Istriku."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Catatan:** Oke, ini terakhir karena saya sudah mulai sibuk. '-') makasih buat yang kemarin sudah Review. Tema Terakhir ini adalah dunia Fantasi. Vampire Sakura melawan Military Kitsune Naruto. Yah, semoga tidak mengecewakan soalnya ini cuman Ficlet. :x

Nah, kalau begitu saya pamit. Mohon maaf kalau ada salah

 _Shinn Out! Adios!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: Naruto x Sakura**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, MilitaryVeteran!Naruto, Vampire!Sakura, Lime, etc.**

 **.**

 **Veteran and Vampire**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis Vampire yang sedang mencari mangsa. Tapi dia malah tertangkap oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan tiga pasang whisker di kedua pipinya. Wajah gadis itu kembali merona saat ia mengingat bagaimana benda lembek milik pemuda itu menyentuh bibirnya.

Dan sekarang ia berada di apartemen pemuda tersebut.

"Oh, maaf menunggu lama. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, silahkan dimakan!"

Sakura menatap makanan yang sudah tersedia di meja makan. Jujur, ia lapar. Beberapa hari yang lalu, dia hanya memakan sepotong roti dengan selai, dan sekarang ia sangatlah lapar hingga perut datarnya berbunyi keras. Lagi-lagi ia harus menahan rasa malunya karena perut miliknya berbunyi keras.

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar perut Sakura yang berbunyi. "Kau mau darahku, atau makan malam ini?"

"Se-sebenarnya a-aku ingin minum da-darah dulu... uhh.."

Naruto kembali tertawa kecil menatap sifat _tsundere_ yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakura. Pemuda itu kemudian mendekati gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut, kemudian menarik tubuh Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Hisaplah sepuasmu, Sakura..." Naruto kemudian memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, ia memberikan lehernya untuk di hisap oleh Sakura.

Gadis itu terlihat agak ragu karena Naruto memberikan akses untuk meminum darahnya. "Ka-kau yakin?"

"Ya... sangat yakin..." balas Naruto dengan suara lirih. Sakura tertegun mendengar suara Naruto yang serak, menurutnya suara tersebut sangatlah... seksi.

Gadis itu kemudian membuka mulutnya agak lebar, kedua gigi taring itu muncul dan menggigit leher Naruto. Darah segar langsung mengalir di tenggorokan Sakura, ia merasakan sebuah kenikmatan yang dirasakannya. Sakura dengan lahapnya meminum darah milik Naruto.

Pemuda itu terlihat sedikit meringis, salah satu tangannya memegang kepala merah muda milik Sakura, ia mengelus halus rambut indah gadis itu. "Minumlah sebanyak yang kau mau... karena kau adalah... _Mate_ milikku..."

Sakura langsung menarik wajahnya, ia menatap sang peuda pirang itu dengan tatapan terkejut. "Ka-kau bilang apa!? _Ma-mate!"_

"Coba lihat di lehermu..." naruto menuntun Sakura ke sebuah cermin. Pemuda itu membuka sebagian leher Sakura disana terdapat sebuah tanda yang terlihat seperti bulan sabit. "Itu tanda untuk membuatmu menjadi milikku..." pemuda itu memeluk tubuh Sakura dari belakang, ia mengendus sebagian leher putih gadis itu. "Kau milikku sekarang..."

Ia menciumi leher Sakura dengan lembut, memberikan sebuah sensasi yang membuat gadis itu terlena di hadapan Naruto. Sakura meremas kedua tangan Naruto yang sedang memeluk dirinya, ia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan yang mungkin saja akan keluar dari bibirnya.

Naruto terus menciumi leher Sakura, ia tidak lupa menghisap leher gadis itu serta memberikan sebuah tanda di leher Sakura. Aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura terus saja di hirup oleh Naruto, seakan-akan itu adalah sebuah zat narkotika yang membuatnya ingin terus menghisapnya. Ciuman Naruto beralih ke pipi merah Sakura, dan diteruskan hingga ke telinga Sakura.

Naruto menggigit kecil telinga merah Sakura, kedua tangan pemuda itu mulai menggerayangi tubuh mungil Sakura. Ia meremas kedua dada Sakura. "Be-berhenti..."

Naruto menarik wajahnya, ia menatap wajah cantik milik Sakura. Kedua tangannya tidak lepas dari dua buah benda milik Sakura, ia tersenyum sambil menatap gadis tersebut. "Ada apa, Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Naruto dengan suara lembutnya. Ia kembali menciumi tubuh Sakura, kali ini rambut wangi Sakura yang menjadi sasarannya.

"Ki-kita akan makan malam..."

Kegiatan Naruto terhenti seketika. "Aku lupa... terima kasih sudah mengingatkan." Naruto melepas pelukannya terhadap Sakura, ia kemudian menggenggam lembut lengan putih Sakura, dan menariknya menuju meja makan. "Ayo, makanlah!" Naruto tersenyum menatap Sakura, sebuah senyum lembut terhadap gadis yang sekarang menjadi miliknya.

Sakura mengangguk, dengan wajahnya yang merona, ia memakan semua makanan yang dimasakkan oleh Naruto. Ia sangatlah lapar, dan masakan Naruto sangat enak, ia belum pernah merasakan masakan yang enak seperti masakan Naruto. "Enak..."

"Terima kasih, makanlah dengan lahap! Aku ingin energimu pulih."

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah selesai makan malam. Sakura langsung meminta izin terhadap Naruto untuk menggunakan kamar mandi apartemen tersebut, tentu saja Naruto mengizinkannya. Ia juga menyuruh Sakura untuk membersihkan seluruh badannya karena kotoran yang menempel di tubuh Sakura setelah pertarungannya dengan Naruto.

Di kamar Mandi, Sakura sedang berada di bak mandi untuk berendam. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya tersebut. Wajahnya masih merona setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto padanya. Ia juga agak ragu dengan Naruto yang berkata akan memperkenalkan sosok kedua orang tuanya kepada Sakura.

Dia calon Ratu yang baru.

Dan Naruto adalah Raja sekarang.

Ia memang berada di apartemen Naruto—lebih spesifiknya adalah di kota Kyoto. Tempat dimana kerajaan _Youkai_ berada. Disana ada banyak sekali jenis _Youkai,_ dan Sakura bukanlah makhluk semacam itu. Karena Sakura adalah Vampire yang harusnya memburu manusia, bukan ditangkap oleh seorang _youkai_ dan menjadi Ratu di kerajaan _Youkai_.

Sakura pun menatap genangan air yang ada di hadapannya. Ia baru sadar tentang satu hal, wajahnya terlihat jelas di genangan air tersebut. Ada salah satu ciri seorang vampire, mereka semua tidak mempunyai bayangan saat diri mereka memantul di cermin. Hampir semu vampire memiliki ciri tersebut, termasuk Sakura. Tapi sekarang, gadis itu mempunyai sebuah bayangan.

"A-ada bayanganku? A-apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura terus menyentuh wajahnya yang terpantul dari air yang berada tepat didepannya. Ia sangat terkejut dengan bayangan dirinya, kemudian ia bergegas menyelesaikan mandinya, dan memakai sebuah _kimono_ mandi. Ia berjalan cepat menuju cermin besar yang sudah tersedia, gadis itu menghiraukan panggilan Naruto, dan tetap berjalan menuju cermin besar. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menatap cermin besar tersebut, bayangan dirinya terpantul jelas disana.

"Hey, ada apa?"

Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto. "A-apa yang kau lakukan se-sehingga aku punya bayangan seperti ini?"

"Apa yang kulakukan? Aku tidak mengerti."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ka-kau mengubahku menjadi apa? Se-seharusnya aku tidak punya bayangan yang memantul di kaca tersebut!" bentak Sakura dengan nada yang jengkel. Ia berpikir kalau Naruto sekarang sedang mempermainkannya. Ya, Naruto memang mempermainkannya sekarang. "Ka-kau sedang mempermainkanku!"

Naruto tersenyum menatap gadis yang berada di depannya, ia kemudian menarik lengan putih itu untuk menubruk dadanya dan mendekap tubuh mungil tersebut ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku hanya ingin kau melihat betapa cantiknya dirimu. Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan? Bagaimana cantiknya rambutmu, serta wajah putihmu itu. Aku sangat suka sekali dengan wajah meronamu itu, Sakura..." Naruto kemudian mencium kecil kening Sakura. Tangan lebarnya mengelus rambut milik gadis itu, ia mendekap Sakura seolah ingin melindungi dia dari mara bahaya.

"Ta-tapi... a-aku..."

"Kau tidak punya keluarga kan sekarang? keluargamu telah mengusir dirimu dari rumahmu karena kau menolak perjodohanmu dengan seorang bangsawan."

Tubuh Sakura menegang sejenak, ia kemudian mengangguk kecil untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Aku di usir dari rumah karena menolak perjodohan tersebut. Aku tidak suka dengannya, dia sangat kasar dan kejam terhadap perempuan, dan orang tuaku ingin aku menikah dengannya... aku... tidak mau..."

"Aku akan mencoba membantumu, Sakura..." Naruto mendorong kecil tubuh Sakura, ia menatap gadis itu dengan intens. Wajahnya sangat serius sekarang. "Aku akan memberikanmu sebuah cincin, aku sendiri sangat serius ingin menikahimu, dan menjadikanmu Ratu. Orang tuaku sendiri tidak mempermasalahkannya. Aku bebas memilih _mate_ —dan itu adalah dirimu."

Sakura terdiam dengan perkataan Naruto barusan, wajahnya mulai memanas kali ini. Detak jantungnya juga mulai bergemuruh keras di dalam dadanya. "Ka-kau benar-benar ingin menikahiku? Da-dan menjadikanku... ratu... apa tidak masalah?"

"Sudah kubilang kan tadi?"

Naruto mengelus pipi putih Sakura, ia mengecup sekilas bibir mungil milik calon ratunya itu. "Aku, Naruto Uzumaki. _Kitsune no Kyuubi,_ Raja _Youkai_ , dengan ini mendeklarasikan Sakura Uzumaki menjadi Ratu dari kerajaan _Youkai_ milikku." Gumam Naruto setelah dia mengecup bibir Sakura. Simbol yang berada di leher Sakura mulai bercahaya, simbol tersebut terus beranjak hingga ke dahi lebar Sakura. "Simbol ini sebagai tanda kalau kau adalah Ratu di kerajaanku, dan kau telah dilindungi langsung oleh simbol tersebut, semua lelaki yang mempunyai sifat mesum atau ingin membahayakanmu akan terkena sebuah petir yang keluar dari tubuhmu."

"Naruto..."

"Dan hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu... Sakura..."

Keduanya kembali mendekat, mereka berdua berciuman tanpa adanya nagsu sedikitpun. Benang merah mereka sudah terikat dengan erat, dan tidak akan dipisahkan selamanya.

Karena memang mereka abadi.

 **.**

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **..**

 **.**

 **A/N: Pendek sih, tapi chapter selanjutnya akan menceritakan tentang keluarga Sakura, serta Naruto yang akan menghadapi orang yang dijodohkan dengan Sakura.**

 **Maaf kalau pendek.**

 _ **Shinn out! Adios!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Cincin emas putih, sebuah tanda di dahi, bayangan yang nampak terlihat di semua cermin, dan dicintai oleh seseorang yang akan melindungimu kapanpun. Yah, itu adalah impian dari seorang gadis. Seorang gadis yang di usir oleh keluarganya karena menolak perjodohannya.

Zaman ini masih ada yang namanya perjodohan. Ya, ada, dan itu ada di sebuah keluarga Vampire. Mereka beralasan untuk memperluas keturunan murni dari Vampire itu sendiri. Yah, itu adalah alasan yang sangatlah kuno bagi Sakura.

Konyol.

Sakura sendiri sangat bersikeras untuk tidak menerima perjodohan tersebut. Karena dia ingin bebas memilih siapa yang menjadi pendampingnya besok. Entah itu manusia atau mahkluk apa, ia tidak akan tahu.

Tapi dimasa sekarang, Sakura sudah menjadi seorang Ratu di kerajaan _Youkai_. Yah, setelah beberapa hari di usir dari rumah orang tuanya, Sakura berniat untuk mencari mangsa, ia menemukan seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang berjalan di tengah hutan. Tapi ia malah tertangkap serta hampir dibunuh oleh pemuda yang ia ketahui adalah seorang _Kitsune_.

"Apa kau siap untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku, Naru?" tanya Sakura yang sekarang sedang menyentuh sebuah gagang pintu besar. Sekarang ini, mereka berdua berada di sebuah _mansion_ besar milik keluarga Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk santai, sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana miliknya. "Yep, aku siap!"

"Baik, kita masuk..."

 **.**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, typo, Kitsune!Naruto, MilitaryVeteran!Naruto, Vampire!Sakura, Lime, Etc.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Sakura**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Veteran and Vampire**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

Naruto menatap sekitar, mata _shappire_ miliknya menatap sebuah ruangan yang sangatlah luas. Yah, walaupun tidak seluas istana miliknya sih. Tapi Naruto harus mengakui kalau desaign dari _mansion_ ini sangatlah bagus serta indah. "Jadi, ini rumahmu?" Sakura mengangguk, gadis itu kemudian mengganding tangan lebar Naruto untuk memasuki ruangan luas tersebut. "Tidak jauh berbeda dengan istanaku." Sakura langsung sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan hingga sampai di sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang sangat besar. Sakura membuka pintu tersebut, disana terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang duduk sambil berbincang hangat. Naruto merasakan aura kelam dari ruangan tersebut, karena memang ia pengguna _Senjutsu_ yang notabenya menggunakan energi alam. Wajah Naruto langsung berubah menjadi datar, serta ia juga bersiaga karena mereka semua sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Selamat malam, Ayah, Ibu. Aku kembali." Keheningan menerpa mereka, semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut terdiam dengan perkataan Sakura. Tatapan tajam masih diterima oleh Naruto, tapi itu tidak membuat Naruto takut. "Aku membawa seorang pria yang menjadi calon suamiku."

Naruto merasakan sebuah aura yang sangat gelap, aura tersebut seakan terus menatap dirinya. Pemuda pirang itu pun menatap orang yang menatapnya. Ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut _raven_ , serta warna kulit yang pucat. "Kau... siapa dirimu bocah?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada merendahkan, ia merasakan aura manusia yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto. "Kau manusia biasa..."

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya sembari menatap balik pemuda itu. "Hey, hey, setidaknya kau yang sopan terhadap seorang tamu. Perkenalkan namamu terlebih dahulu, lalu aku akan memperkenalkan namaku." Balas Naruto dengan nada yang sangat santai, ia langsung di hadiahi tatapan tajam oleh pemuda tersebut.

Decihan terdengar dari mulut pemuda tersebut. "Namaku, Sasuke Uchiha, tunangan dari Sakura Haruno... kau siapa sehingga mengaku menjadi calon suaminya Sakura?"

"Aku memang calon suaminya. Lihatlah cincin yang ada di jari kirinya—"

"Jangan bercanda sialan!"

Sasuke langsung melesat memberikan sebuah pukulan terhadap Naruto. Tapi pemuda pirang itu menahannya hanya dengan satu jarinya. "Well, seorang tentara harus bersiap siaga kalau ada kemungkinan seseorang menyerangnya kan?" Naruto pun menepuk bagian perut Sasuke, ia melepas sebuah tegangan yang membuat pemuda berambut _raven_ itu terdorong ke belakang. Sakura tersenyum tipis dengan balasan yang diberikan oleh Naruto. "Namaku, Naruto Uzumaki, seorang _veteran_ tentara. Aku akan menjadi suami dari Sakura Haruno." Naruto tersenyum kemenangan setelah membuat Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah.

Pemuda pirang itu kemudian menatap orang lain yang berada di belakang Sasuke. Tatapan tajam miliknya seolah menantang semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sakura sedikit khawatir dengan Naruto yang mungkin saja bisa dibunuh oleh keluarganya atau mungkin sang Ayah yang terkenal sangat kejam. Siapa yang tidak mengenali Kizashi Haruno, seorang Vampire yang terkenal akan kekejamannya. Dia pernah membunuh satu pasukan dari sebuah gereja hanya karena ada seseorang yang ingin menculik putrinya.

Dan jangan lupa sang Ibu—Mebuki Haruno yang juga terlihat sangat kejam. Tapi pandangan mereka kepada Sakura berubah ketika menolak perjodohannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha, seorang bangsawan dari Clan Uchiha—salah satu Clan Vampire yang menguasai sebagian Eropa.

"Jadi kau adalah Tentara, bocah?"

"Mantan Tentara, paman." Naruto tersenyum tipis menatap orang tua yang sedang berjalan ke arah dirinya.

Orang tersebut kemudian mengambil sebuah pedang dari ketidak adaan, lalu menyerang Naruto dengan tiba-tiba. Tapi Naruto sendiri hanya menggunakan kedua jarinya untuk memblok serangan dari orang itu. "Heh, kau hebat juga bocah."

"Tidak paman, aku hanya seorang _noob_ kok." Naruto langsung menarik pedang tersebut, lalu menendang perut orang tua itu dengan keras. "Sayangnya, aku lebih berpengalaman dari paman." Ia membuang pedang tersebut ke sembarang tempat, lalu memasang wajah serius. "Serius, aku hanya ingin meminta restu saja, tapi sambutannya sangat 'meriah' sekali."

Naruto melangkah maju ke depan, ia menatap para tamu serta keluarga dari Sakura. Terutama Sasuke serta orang tua yang menyerangnya tadi. "Dengar, paman. Kau tidak pantas menjadi orang tua dari Sakura. Anakmu satu-satunya itu ingin sekali kebebasan, dan aku disini ingin sekali menghancurkan kalian semua, walaupun makhluk seperti kalian sangat ditakuti." Naruto pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke, ia menunjukkan taring khas _kitsune_ miliknya serta dua matanya yang berubah menjadi merah khas seorang _Kitsune_. Pemuda itu menyeringai _khas_ sambil menatap rendah Sasuke. "Heh, yang kau panggil bocah ini adalah seorang Raja di sebuah Kerajaan besar di Jepang."

Naruto langsung mencengkram leher Sasuke, dan mengangkatnya. "Sekarang, yang kulihat adalah seorang Vampire yang sangat kuat, dan kejam." Ujar Naruto sembari ia menunjukkan sebuah seringai rubah kepada Sasuke. Ia kemudian menurunkan Sasuke lagi, tatapannya masih tajam terhadap Sasuke. "Jangan sampai aku mengambil jantungmu, Sasuke Uchiha." Desis Naruto yang kemudian menendang perut Sasuke dengan keras hingga ia membentur sofa yang di duduki oleh keluarga Haruno. "Aku benci dengan bangsawan..."

"Bocah, padahal kau sendiri juga bangsawan... kau tidak ada bedanya dengan kami..." Naruto menoleh sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Uzumaki, sebuah clan _Youkai_ yang sangat terkenal hingga mereka sangat di akui oleh seluruh _Youkai_ di seluruh Jepang, dan kau bilang, kau adalah Rajanya, itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kau bangsawan..."

Naruto langsung mengorek telinganya. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bangsawan? Kau tidak salah kan, paman? Mana ada Bangsawan di ras kami, disana Cuma ada _Youkai_ yang hidup bersama, memang benar aku ditakuti. Tapi aku juga menghormati mereka seperti mereka menghormati keluargaku. Tidak dengan dirimu yang haus darah serta membunuh orang-orang karena ingin menguasai Eropa." Ia kemudian berbalik membelakangi orang tua tersebut. "Nama anda Kizashi Haruno kan? Kalau begitu, aku akan mengambil anak anda untuk menjadi Ratu di kerajaanku."

Pemuda itu mendekati Sakura yang masih berdiri di pintu masuk. "Naruto..." gumam Sakura yang memanggil pemuda tersebut.

Naruto mengelus kepala milik Sakura, ia tersenyum sambil menatap sang Gadis. "Kita tidak perlu restu dari mereka. Lebih baik kita pergi dari tempat ini!" ujar Naruto yang kemudian menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Tunggu! Naruto. Aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu." Sakura melepas gandengan Naruto dengan lembut, ia tersenyum terhadap pemuda itu lalu berbalik menatap keluarganya serta keluarga Sasuke. Gadis itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, sambil memenjamkan matanya. "Aku berterima kasih kepada Ayah dan Ibu yang mau merawat diriku yang hina ini, aku tidak bisa membalas semua jasa kalian, tapi... aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian. Maaf kalau aku mengecewakan kalian, hingga kalian mengusirku dari rumah ini!"

Tangan besar Naruto menepuk pelan kepala merah muda milik Sakura. Ia tersenyum menatap sang ratu dari kerajaannya tersebut. "Yah, yah, mari kita pergi. Kita juga punya banyak urusan sebelum menikah nanti." Naruto pun menarik tangan putih Sakura untuk berjalan bersama dirinya. Ia membawa Sakura keluar dari _mansion_ besar tersebut.

Sementara itu, keluarga dari Sakura serta Uchiha menatap kepergian putri satu-satunya dari keluarga Haruno serta seorang Raja dari kerajaan _Youkai_ di Jepang.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali membunuh pemuda itu. Tapi dilihat dari wajah serta gayanya, dia terlalu berbahaya. Kita akan dihabisi semalam kalau aku membunuhnya." Kizashi menatap perutnya yang masih terasa sakit karena tendangan dari Naruto, ia sedikit meringis karena tendangan tersebut bukanlah tendangan biasa. "Untuk seorang pemuda, dia sangat kuat." Decihan kesal meluncur mulus dari mulut Kizashi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura?"

"Aku tidak butuh dia! Biarkan dia menikah dengan siapapun yang dia mau! Aku menyesal punya anak seperti dia."

 **.**

 **\\('-')/**

 **.**

"Sebulan lagi, kita akan mengadakan sebuah pesta kecil di rumah orang tuaku. Aku tidak sabar lagi."

Sakura menunduk sedih, ia sekarang sedang berjalan bersama dengan Naruto menuju apartemen milik pemuda pirang itu. Tunggu? Kenapa Naruto dan Sakura bisa sampai di Jepang? Sedangkan, tadi mereka berada di Eropa?

"Memang enak menggunakan teleportasi... tapi kenapa kamu sedih?" Naruto memeluk bahu Sakura. Ia menggosok halus bahu Sakura, membuat gadis tersebut merasa nyaman di pelukannya. "Apa karena masalah tadi?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Aku agak menyesal karena kejadian tadi. Tapi di sisi lain, aku bisa menemukan _Mate_ ku sendiri." Sakura tersenyum tipis setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, ia kembali berjalan, kali ini gadis itu mendahului langkah Naruto. "Ayo kita pulang! Aku ingin memasakkan sesuatu untukmu nanti!"

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian mengikuti langkah kaki Sakura menuju ke apartemennya—maksudnya, apartemen mereka.

Beberapa saat setelah makan malam. Sakura sekarang berada di dalam kamar, ia sedang berbaring santai sambil menatap langit-langit kamar tersebut, tangan kirinya terangkat. Gadis itu menatap cincin emas putih yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Ia tersenyum sambil menatap cincin tersebut, ia juga senang karena Naruto sudah baik hati menjadikan dirinya sebagai Istrinya.

"Hey, kenapa tersenyum terus? Apa kau sudah memikirkanku?"

Wajah Sakura merona, ia kemudian menutup wajahnya menggunakan bantal yang berada disekitar kasur yang digunakannya untuk berbaring. "Ahhh, jangan mengejutkanku seperti itu! Naruto bodoh!"

Naruto tertawa riang mendengar gerutuan yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura, ia kemudian mendekati gadis tersebut dan duduk di pinggiran kasur. Tangan besarnya mulai menjalar melewati perut datar milik Sakura, tangan Naruto masuk ke dalam baju yang dipakai oleh gadis tersebut.

Sakura terlonjak, kemudian berbalik menatap tajam Naruto. "Mesum!"

Naruto tertawa kecil membalas ejekan Sakura, tapi ia malah semakin menjadi. Kali ini kedua tangannya mulai menggerayangi tubuh Sakura, dan membuat gadis itu mematung sejenak sebelum kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya. Naruto kemudian merangkak di atas tubuh Sakura, kedua tangannya sekarang berada di wajah Sakura—tepatnya berada di kedua pipi merah milik Sakura. _Shappire_ milik pemuda itu menatap intens _emerald_ yang dimiliki oleh Sakura. Mereka berdua terus saling tatap, hingga keduanya menyatukan bibir mereka.

Entah siapa yang mulai duluan. Tapi mereka berdua menikmati cumbuan tersebut, kedua kaki jenjang milik Sakura bergerak liar disaat Naruto mulai menyentuh bagian dimana ia mudah sekali terangsang. Terkadang Sakura mengerang dalam cumbuan tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto menarik wajahnya. Ia menatap sang gadis yang saat ini tengah terbaring dengan rona yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya, Naruto semakin tergoda dengan Sakura yang sudah tidak berdaya didepannya. "Hey cantik, kau terlihat menggoda malam ini." Dan Sakura menjawabnya dengan sebuah dengusan geli, Naruto dibuat tertawa oleh dengusan geli yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu. "Jangan marah begitu, Sakura. Aku hanya bercanda tadi."

"Bercandamu tidak lucu, Naruto."

Naruto kembali tertawa, ia kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sakura. Pemuda itu menciumi aroma yang menguar dari leher Sakura, lidahnya juga ikut bermain di leher putih Sakura. Sementara salah satu tangannya mulai meremas buah dada milik Sakura dengan lembut, ia bisa mendengar desahan tertahan yang ingin sekali dikeluarkan oleh gadis tersebut.

Jilatan Naruto mulai naik ke atas, lebih tepatnya ke bagian telinga Sakura. Ia menggigit kecil telinga merah tersebut, dan membuat kasur itu menjadi tempat untuk Sakura menahan desahannya, karena kasur tersebut sedang di remas kuat oleh Sakura. Gadis itu tidak tahan dengan semua sentuhan Naruto. Semua sentuhan dari pemuda itu membuatnya melayang, dan ia ingin sentuhan lebih dari ini.

"Berikahnn... berikann aku lebih..."

Naruto menyeringai saat Sakura mengatakan itu. Ia kemudian membuka semua pakaian Sakura hingga telanjang bulat, wajah Naruto langsung merona saat ia menatap tubuh telanjang dari gadisnya itu. "O-oh, sial..." pemuda itu menutup hidungnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

Di dalam hati, Sakura tersenyum kemenangan saat hidung Naruto mengeluarkan darah. Ia kemudian langsung menutup kedua buah dadanya serta _vagina_ miliknya. "Lihat apa? Hm, kau tidak pernah melihat seorang Vampire cantik nan seksi sepertiku?"

Naruto mendengus, ia kemudian mengambil beberapa lembar tisu untuk menutupi hidungnya. Dengan kasar, mencengkram kedua tangan Sakura. Pemuda tersebut menyeringai setelah melihat tubuh telanjang Sakura. "Aku tidak akan kalah kali ini."

"Coba saja kalau bisa, Naruto- _kun_..." Sakura menyeringai menunjukkan taring miliknya.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Naruto membuka matanya, sinar matahari merangsak masuk melalui celah-celah dari kordennya. Ia kemudian menatap Sakura yang berada di sampingnya, gadis itu tidur beralaskan bantal dari lengan Naruto. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil menatap wajah tidur dari gadisnya, ia kemudian mengganti senyum kecil itu menjadi senyum kikuk, bagaimana tidak? Lihat leher Sakura. Banyak sekali bercak merah yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Hey, putri tidur. Bangun! Ini sudah pagi, kau tidak mau sarapan?" ujar Naruto sambil jarinya menyentuh pipi putih Sakura.

 _Emerald_ milik Sakura mulai terbuka, ia menatap orang yang membangunkannya. Seorang pemuda tampan yang saat ini menjadi calon suaminya, seorang pemuda yang menjadi Raja di Kerajaan _Youkai._ "Pagi... Naruto... bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Sakura yang kemudian memeluk tubuh Naruto, ia menghirup aroma _citrus_ yang menguar dari tubuh atletis tersebut. "Kau pagi-pagi sudah membuatku _naik._ "

"Kau tidak tahu betapa lelahnya aku meladeni keberingasan dirimu, Sakura. Kau agresif sekali, _Vampire-chan_." Balas Naruto sambil mencubit kecil hidung Sakura. Ia kemudian mencium kening lebar Sakura. "Tapi... apa yang tidak untuk gadisku ini? Kau segalanya bagiku, Sakura..."

"Terima kasih telah memberikanku kesempatan untuk hidup Naruto... aku senang sekali."

"Tidak-tidak, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau menerima lamaranku."

Keduanya kembali tersenyum, kemudian menempelkan dahi mereka satu sama lain. Sakura mensejajarkan tubuhnya hingga mereka saling tatap satu sama lain. "Terserahlah, yang terpenting aku ada disisimu, Naruto- _kun_."

"Ya, aku tahu itu." Kedua tangan Naruto mulai merambat ke pinggang Sakura, ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat. "Hey, bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan kegiatan ini lagi, kau mau?"

"Tentu, kita bisa melakukan ini seharian..."

Naruto tertawa geli, lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Sakura. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Dan aku mencintaimu juga, Naruto- _kun_."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **END!**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **A/N: Mengharapkan konflik? Emmm entahlah, saya masih ragu. Oh, yang minta Lemon, tolong maafkan saya. Karena saya lebih sreg ke Lime ketimbang Lemon.**

 **Ah, untuk Konflik nanti saya pikirkan, yang penting ini sudah end.**

 _ **Shinn Out! Adios!**_


End file.
